Living the Dream
by Lisahoops10
Summary: A modern one-shot that is a continuation of English 111. Just a fun, little story that I hope you enjoy.


_Hey friends-Just a little one-shot f_ _or your enjoyment and it is complete. ;-) It DOES pick up right where English 111 ends (so if you haven't read English 111, you should head there first!). This is just an interesting idea I thought of and couldn't resist writing. Emily helped a little too! And of course... *steam warning* ;-)_

* * *

 _1:23 p.m._

Elizabeth rolled flat on her back and squinted at the sharp light coming through the windows. Her head was pounding. Her mouth dry. She blinked hard, trying to force her blue eyes to adjust to the brightness.

She opened them just enough to see the clock staring back at her. "What? It's the afternoon?" She closed her eyes again in confusion only to open them and find the clock repeating the exact same answer.

 _1:23 p.m._

She looked to the other side of the bed to find it empty. The covers were all over the place so he had clearly been there. And it smelled like him. But where was he now? Was he already gone for his shift? _Did he leave without saying goodbye? And why do I feel so terrible?_

She looked around the room and found her phone in her purse. It was blinking with several notifications, but the battery was nearly dead. She plugged it in and sat back down on her bed. There was a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on her nightstand and she gladly consumed some from each.

 _Four texts and a missed call from Charlie? Three texts from Abigail? And two from Jack?_

She read Charlie's first because they were the oldest and she didn't know why he was contacting her. His texts had been sent the previous night, each a few minutes apart and then one a couple of hours after the other two. Then a voicemail from this morning.

 _9:23 p.m. "Where did you go? We need to keep talking about this."_

 _9:30 p.m. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I was just upset."_

 _11:05 p.m. "Please. We can work through this. I love you."_

She scrunched up her face and rubbed her eyes, reading the messages again. _What in the world?_

She listened to the voicemail next.

 _8:47 a.m. "Elizabeth, it's Charlie. Please call me and let me know that you're okay. You were gone when I got back and I'm really worried about you. I'm sorry we fought and I'm sorry I yelled at you. We need to work through this. I love you. Please call me back."_

She felt like the room was spinning around her. _Maybe my phone is being weird and these are old messages?_ She checked the date again. And then she noticed it.

Or rather she noticed it was missing. _Where is my engagement ring? My wedding ring?_

She frantically searched the bed, throwing off the covers. The nightstand, her purse, the bathroom counter. "Where are my rings?" she cried out in frustration.

Back to her phone. Abigail's messages were next, all from this morning.

 _9:30 a.m. "Call me when you want to talk. I know this is such a mess with Charlie and Jack, but you are a strong woman and I know you'll get through it. They both love you very much."_

 _Both?! WHAT? Of course he loves me, WE ARE MARRIED!_ Another message from Abigail timed few minutes later…

 _9:34 a.m. "I trust that Jack got you home okay last night. You were a hot mess and he was very sweet with you."_

Her mind was so foggy. So confused. _What is going on?_ One last message from Abigail.

 _12:10 p.m. "I'm sure you're feeling pretty rough today. Message me when you wake up and I'll come help."_

Elizabeth rose to her feet and walked over to the window. The spring blossoms were on the trees and the sun was shining. People passing below on the busy street. She turned back to the room and noticed her closet. She walked inside and cocked her head sideways. _Where are Jack's clothes? His uniforms? He had already moved some of them in before we left._

She looked around her room and ran into the living room, panicking. _Where is our luggage from the trip?! Our souvenirs?!_

She walked briskly back into the master bathroom. Only one toothbrush. The other side of the sink bare. She scratched her head. _Am I being punked?_ She looked in the mirror and was horrified. _Oh my gosh. I look like death!_ Eyes red and swollen, cheeks flushed. Hair everywhere. And she realized she was still in regular clothes and not pajamas.

She walked back to her bed, picking up the phone again to read Jack's messages. _Surely he will clear all of this up._

" _Hey hon. I'm sure you're feeling pretty rough today. I have to work from 2-10, but I'm happy to drop by after work if you're still up. I give great hugs. ;-) "_

A smile finally found her lips. _You do give great hugs... and you are great at other things too._

But then she blinked hard and read the message again. _Wait._ _Drop by? What the heck? Don't you mean, 'come home?'_ The next message was even more sobering.

" _I'm so sorry about everything with Charlie. I don't know all the details, but maybe you'll be able to work it out. I left you some aspirin and some water on your nightstand and your favorite muffins from Abigail's are on the island."_

' _Work it out'? What is going on? Where are my rings? Where is all of Jack's stuff?_ She ran to the guest room to look for all of the extra gifts that she'd left behind. The lingerie. The robes and other things that she didn't have room for.

Gone. None of it was there.

 _1:55 p.m._

She sat down in the middle of the floor in defeat, clutching her phone in some alternate reality. She smacked her own cheeks hard. _Wake up! Is this a dream?_

She flinched. But she was already awake. She hammered out a message to Abigail. _"You need to come over. NOW."_

And another.

" _Please."_

Not even three minutes passed before she heard a knock at her door. She went to it and Abigail rushed in and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling this morning? You were pretty out of it by the time Jack arrived to take you home."

"Well I feel like I got hit by a train. And I'm so confused. What happened?"

Abigail released her and led her over to the couch. "I'm sorry. I was afraid this was going to happen."

"What was going to happen? Do you know where my rings are? And where is all of our stuff?"

Abigail drew her head back and tilted it to the side slightly. "Your stuff? What stuff? And what rings? I haven't seen you wear your Grandmother's for a while."

Elizabeth looked at her blankly before she continued.

"And I had a feeling that Charlie knew about Jack's feelings for you… and yours for him." She looked at Elizabeth sternly, eyes serious. "You all need to figure this out."

Elizabeth's brows were furrowed hard. "What are you talking about? We've already been through this! Jack and I are _married_ now. We've _all_ worked through it! And where are my wedding rings?! Why isn't his stuff here?!"

"WHAT?! He didn't mention THAT this morning! What happened after you two left the bar last night? It was 2 a.m.!" Abigail's shouted in bewilderment.

"The bar? I wasn't at a bar last night! We got home from our honeymoon yesterday and Jack had to work last night. He has three 12's in a row this week. But why aren't his uniforms in the closet? We moved a few of them the night before we left so that he'd have something to wear this week."

Abigail felt Elizabeth's forehead and cheeks. "I think you need to lay down. Are you feeling okay?" She urged Elizabeth to her room and she sat Elizabeth down on the bed. Abigail picked up the aspirin from the nightstand. "How many of these did you take?"

Elizabeth looked up at her friend. "Just two. Why?"

"Because you didn't just come home from your honeymoon. And I'm 99% sure you aren't even married, and you're acting kind of crazy right now." She sat down next to Elizabeth and put her arm around her, pulling her tight. "You called me on your way home from Charlie's saying that you had a terrible fight and that you broke up. I met you at the bar and you got quite drunk really quickly. Like, I cut you off after three drinks! I think you were probably dehydrated from all the crying on your drive. You were a mess. You told me that Charlie was furious that you refused to acknowledge Jack's feelings for you and that he was done unless you ended your friendship with Jack."

Elizabeth ran her hand down over her face, her mouth making a big 'O'. Her forehead wrinkled and her voice loud. "But that happened months ago! What are you talking about? We're married now. Remember? We got married out at the farm? YOUR HUSBAND DID THE CEREMONY! YOU WERE MY MATRON OF HONOR!"

Abigail raised one eyebrow and chuckled. "Well, I'm flattered, but I'd say that was quite a dream you had last night! Holy cow, Elizabeth! You think you and Jack are married and just got back from your honeymoon?!" She shook her head and giggled. "Talk about your mind filling in the blanks!"

"Filling in the blanks? A dream? It wasn't a dream! Why are you laughing? We're married! Why are you guys being so mean to me! This isn't funny!" Elizabeth was becoming irate.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I understand that you feel like it was real. But I'm really sorry to say that it isn't. Jack doesn't live here... _You aren't even together._ " Her voice had grown quiet and somber.

Elizabeth started taking deep breaths and fanning herself vigorously. _What is happening what is happening what is happening._

"But he was with me last night before bed." Her voice was cracking, hyperventilating.

"Yes, I called him to take you home. You were in no shape to drive or even walk and I knew I couldn't lift you. He carried you to his Jeep and brought you back here. I don't know what happened after that."

 _2:38 p.m._

Several quiet minutes passed as Elizabeth searched her fuzzy memories trying to piece together her broken life. She heard the tree branches scrape the window and saw the spring flowers. _Spring. But it's August? Isn't it?_ The memories were shattering. Pieces fading away quickly.

 _How did he propose?_ She couldn't remember.

 _What did the bridesmaids' dresses look like?_ She couldn't remember.

 _Where did we go on the honeymoon?_ She couldn't remember.

 _No. No. No. No. No._ She clawed at the memories frantically.

 _What flowers did we carry?_ "Wildflowers! Our bouquets were made out of wildflowers."

"Just like that bouquet over there?" Abigail gestured to the stunning bouquet of flowers on the nightstand. "Jack came over this morning to get you some breakfast and he had those in his hand. He bought them down the street. I think he might have stayed here all night to make sure you were okay. He was really worried."

Tears flooded her eyes as reality hit her brutally. She couldn't hold them back. _None of it is real._ She felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Her mind swirling. Chills overtook her body and she was sobbing. Abigail held her tightly. "It felt so real Abigail! We were married! Jack and I were married! It was so wonderful!"

"I'm so sorry honey," Abigail's embrace was tight and she rubbed the back of her head. "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth's back was heaving into Abigail. The tears falling so fast that both of their shirts were soaked. "But I love him. I love him! I love Jack!"

Abigail pushed her back and cupped her face with her hands. "I know you do. And he loves you too. Very, very much."

Elizabeth wrapped herself around Abigail again and continued to cry. Lamenting all that she'd lost. The life that wasn't even real. That summer that hadn't even happened. His proposal. Their wedding. Their honeymoon.

None of it was real. All of it a malicious fabrication of her brain while in a drunken stupor.

"But what do I do now?"

Abigail took her hand. "You need to tell Charlie… and then you need to tell Jack."

"But how? How do I tell Charlie that he was right? That I am in love with Jack and that I have been all along… I just didn't realize it." She rested her head in her hands.

"I think deep in your heart you knew. But you've always been afraid. You both have. Afraid to admit it. Afraid to let yourselves cross that line. You've always been so close. Dependent on each other…" Abigail's words stung.

She looked at Elizabeth lovingly. "You tell Charlie just that… I know you didn't mean to hurt him or to lead him on. Elizabeth, you don't have a mean bone in your body. You just didn't realize what was right in front of you."

Elizabeth's voice was a whisper as she spoke to herself. "Leading him on… wow. I've taken years from him. And I really did love him. I did. I'm a terrible person."

"Elizabeth," Abigail pulled Elizabeth's body tightly to herself. "You are _not_ a terrible person. You are a wonderful person who loves deeply and I _know_ that you loved Charlie. But you _also_ truly love Jack. And now you're going to have to decide what you're going to do."

More deep breaths. Deep calming breaths. And more silence. "I am in love with my best friend." It was a kinder reality. But also a confusing and scary one. She looked into Abigail's face. "And you're sure he loves me? I mean, I know he loves me… but you're sure that he's _in love_ with me?"

Abigail's deep brown eyes penetrated Elizabeth's soul. "You don't need me to answer that. Because you already know the truth."

Elizabeth looked over at the aspirin and water on her nightstand. The beautiful wildflowers in the vase beside it. A slight grin rising on her lips. _He knows they're my favorite even though Charlie buys me roses every time._

She thought about all the times he'd visited her classroom. Bringing her coffee. Bringing Sasha in to see the kids. Helping her decorate her classroom until the wee hours of the morning even when he had to work the next day.

He had been the one to help when her Dad was injured. He had been the shoulder to cry on when her Grandfather passed away. He was the one who was always there for her.

"He loves me." It was a breathtaking reality. And she already knew how she wanted it to turn out. It wasn't confusing and it wasn't scary. It was beautiful and perfect. Just like her dream.

She stood and held out her phone. "I need to make some calls."

"I'd say you do," Abigail smiled warmly. "Would you like me to stay, or are you okay now?"

"Will you be at the café?"

"I will."

"Then I'll just come over there when I'm finished." The two exchanged a deep hug and Abigail saw herself out.

 _3:22 p.m._

Elizabeth dialed Charlie's number first.

"Elizabeth, I've been worried sick. Are you okay?"

"I am… Apparently I went out with Abigail after I got home. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Apparently? You mean you don't remember?"

"Well, I guess I got pretty drunk. I don't remember much of it. You know I don't drink very often and Abigail thinks that I was probably dehydrated and three drinks did me in."

Charlie had stormed out of his apartment last night during their fight, leaving her in a heap of tears. The story seemed legit. "Are you okay? Did Abigail make sure you got home alright? Did she stay with you?"

"I'm okay. Just a little hangover today. She came over right after I woke up."

"So she left you all night?!" His voice rose firmer, anger in his tone.

"No _YOU_ left me Charlie. YOU did. And Abigail was there for me. She didn't leave me." Her voice grew with anger and then calmed. "She asked Jack to bring me home. And she thinks he stayed, but I don't really know for sure because he was gone when I woke up."

"Of course." He threw his hand up in the air in fury. "The Prodigal Son that just keeps coming back to haunt me. Of course he stayed with you. He had to rescue the damsel in distress." He sighed forcefully and loudly.

"Charlie. We need to talk. Do you want to come over or do you want to do it now? I probably shouldn't drive just yet."

"I think I know where this is going and I'd rather just get it over with." She heard him swallow hard.

"Charlie, I'm really, really sorry. I truthfully and honestly didn't know." Her voice was quiet and soft. Sincere. Remorseful.

"You didn't know what… that he was in love with you or that you were in love with him?" His voice also quiet and soft now. Exasperated. Beaten down.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Both."

"Did he tell you last night? Did something happen when you were together?"

"No. Nothing happened. I would remember that. I woke up in my clothes from yesterday. And he would never… has never…" she drew in a long breath. "That's why I didn't know."

Silence.

"Charlie, you are a wonderful man. I'm so sorry. I truly didn't mean to hurt you. But I am in love with Jack. You were right."

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

And with those two words, he hung up. He didn't even wait for her to say 'goodbye.' Because he knew she had left him years ago. Her heart had never really been his to begin with.

 _3:32 p.m._

Elizabeth sat the phone down, its battery beeping and struggling. She plugged it into the charger again and retreated into the bathroom. She turned the shower on hot and waited for the steam to take over the room.

She stripped down and stepped inside. The hot water pouring over her head, washing the pain and sadness away. The reality of the dream soaking in. Her relationship with Charlie had lingered on far longer than she should have allowed.

Even while she was dating Charlie, there was still this undercurrent lapping at her and Jack. She definitely felt it. And she was sure he felt it too, by the looks they exchanged. The moments where lightning struck and burned them both, giving them flashes of the life that could be.

The perfect life she had just dreamed about. It all came flooding back as the water washed over her. Her running to his apartment. Telling their friends. Getting engaged on the beach. Their surprise wedding and the wonderful honeymoon in St. Lucia. _Oh, the wonderful honeymoon in St. Lucia._ Her body burned just thinking about it.

She rubbed the soap all over her body, reminiscing the honeymoon that was so vivid in her mind. The mountains. The sand. The water. The bungalow. And then the night in New York. It had all been so perfect.

Except it wasn't real.

She rinsed it all away and turned the water off. She had to see him. To talk to him. _Yes, talk._ She smiled to herself, pushing aside the other thoughts she was having about him.

She dried off and put on the cobalt blue, off-the-shoulder dress in the back of her closet. She dug out the gladiator sandals.

She walked to the kitchen and ate one of the muffins before retreating back to her room to brush her teeth. She dried her hair and pulled it up, revealing her back and shoulders. She even put on some makeup. She wanted to make an impression. As if she wasn't already imprinted all over him.

 _4:23 p.m._

She sent him a quick message.

" _Thank you for taking care of me last night."_

She wasn't sure how long it would be before he saw it and was able to respond. His job was crazy and unpredictable. It always had been and always would be.

His response came within minutes.

" _Thrilled to see you are up and around. I felt awful leaving you, but I asked Abigail to check on you. How are you feeling?"_

" _Hungover, but okay. Better now. And I had a CRAZY dream."_

" _I was worried sick. You were mumbling and moaning a lot in your sleep. I hope you don't mind, but I slept next to you for a while so I could make sure you were still breathing."_

Her smile lit up the room. She had been right about smelling him on her sheets. On her pillow. On her.

" _Not at all. Actually, where are you? I have something I need to give you to say thank you."_ Her heart leapt.

" _Oh, that's not necessary. I'm at the precinct. Stuck here doing paperwork all day."_

" _No, it IS necessary. Is it okay if I come by?"_

" _Of course! They all know you! haha Wouldn't expect anything different from you. What are you bringing us this time?"_

" _Nothing for them. Just for you."_

He was intrigued. _"Hmmm. Sounds good!"_

" _See you in 20?"_

" _Can't wait._ _"_

She was really surprised at how happy it made her just talking to him. She could hear his voice saying the words and she could see his lips and his dimples like he was in front of her. Her mind was swirling with memories of them together. _So many memories._

She walked out to her car and grinned as she saw the blank spot where she had put the STL magnet from their honeymoon in the dream. She sighed. _We'll just make new memories._

 _Together._

The drive was short. His precinct within minutes of her school. The red light in front of the school giving her plenty of time to look at it and remember him there. That time on the playground when they were playing hide and seek with the kids… they were behind the big oak tree in the back... _That was a close call._ Her stomach flip-flopped. Butterflies fluttering with excitement.

 _4:50 p.m._

The station was hopping. But she didn't care. They all gave her a friendly greeting. Both because they all knew her Father and because they all loved her. And they all knew who she was there to see. She was welcome and her presence enjoyed, usually because she was bringing them some kind of treat.

But not today.

Today the treat was only for Jack.

And like always, she blew in like a beautiful storm.

The skirt of her dress flittering about her thighs, her purse resting securely on her shoulder. She walked with purpose, but had a smile for everyone.

Jack was hard at work at his desk, elbow-deep in paperwork. The whistles alerted him to her presence and he lifted his chin with a smile. He leaned back in his chair to watch her cross the room, arms behind his head. She really knew how to make an entrance.

He stood as she drew closer, expecting a hug, like always.

She reached for him, wrapping her arms around his body, but her lips met his hard and fast. His tie pressed into her chest. To say he was surprised was the understatement of the century, but boy was it a great surprise. She parted his lips with hers and drew him into her mouth. He happily obliged, his scorching tongue slipping inside her and his hands cupping her face.

The world stopped moving around them. Complete silence fell over the room. They had all been waiting for it for years, but now that it was happening, the entire Force was hushed. Watching the show.

He couldn't deal, he couldn't imagine. He couldn't feel. It was so good, so tight, so wet and so hard. He had to live in it, always, no matter the hardships, the good times. It was always this, always down to this. Her. Him. For years, it had been her, him. And now he was getting what he really wanted. She was getting what she really wanted.

The thoughts ran through her head so fast that she didn't know if she processed any of it. The only thing she could comprehend was how he was transcending her body, her mind to another place entirely. He was doing it all for her in one kiss. Showing her everything she'd ever wanted. Dreamed of.

It was good. Too good. He pulled away from her and kissed her again quickly, making her scrunch her nose and giggle. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to say thank you… so, thank you."

She turned on her heel and started walking away, having said everything, done everything, that she had come to do. The ball was in his court now.

His coworkers watched as he reeled, blinking his eyes and running his palm over his mouth. In disbelief. _In Heaven._

He chased her down, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. She wasn't getting away this easily after a move like that.

She sure loved it when he was all over her, his tongue, his mouth, his lips not getting enough and it would never be enough. She felt him trail his fingers down her throat, over her shoulders and down her arms as he kissed her, pressing into her with his hips. He grinned and squinted his eyes at her. His dimples shining. "We should probably talk about this."

"Probably." She smiled and waved as she walked away. "Have a good day, gentlemen. Stay safe out there!"

Once she was outside, the whole building came to life again. The clapping, whooping and hollering was deafening. "Hell Thornton! Pass the popcorn!" "Where can I find one of those?" "What did you do to HER last night?!" Jack's face was a brilliant shade of red.

He took a deep breath and returned to his seat, picking up his pen. _How the hell am I supposed to do paperwork after that?_

"Thornton, you're my new wingman!" Detective Grant patted him on the shoulder and sat down on the edge of his desk. "And here I thought she was 'just a friend'." He gestured the quotations with his fingers.

Jack simply blushed more and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't rightfully know. He chuckled. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm not complaining!"

"Well, my 'friends' don't kiss me like that, that's for sure."

"And I still won't." Jack winked and turned back to his paperwork. _It's going to be a long night._

He shuffled his work and finished a couple of things, but mostly couldn't even think straight. He could still taste her on his lips. In his mouth. Deep inside him. He could feel her body pulsing against his.

He reclined back in his chair, thinking about the past day. The phone call from Abigail last night was unexpected. He'd spent 12 straight hours working and had finally collapsed into his bed to go to sleep. He had let the first call go to voicemail, but when it buzzed again, he couldn't ignore it. And as soon as he heard her voice, there was no way he wasn't going to go get her.

He had thrown on some sweats and a CPD tee and grabbed a new uniform for his next shift. The one he was currently wearing. It wasn't the first time he'd spent the night at her place, but he'd never seen her this drunk before. She looked rough. And yet unspeakably stunning. Only she could make sadness so beautiful.

She was asleep on the bar when he arrived. Abigail told him that she'd had an awful night and that she and Charlie broke up. He was sure she had noticed when his eyes lit up, despite the fact that he was bitterly exhausted from the day.

He had lifted her into his tired arms, the heat from her body invigorating him and making the blood and endorphins surge through his veins. She nuzzled into his neck and moaned something unintelligible and it lit his body on fire when her lips touched his ear.

His spare key found the lock and he somehow managed to get her into her room and into her bed. He pulled the covers back and took her shoes off, tucking her feet under the blankets. He brushed her hair out of her face and noticed how shallow her breathing was. It terrified him.

He rubbed her back trying to rouse her a little, and it worked. She opened her eyes briefly several times and smiled at him. And told him to stay. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her, her breathing settled now, nice and deep and slow. He was sure she was fine, but he wouldn't leave her. _Just in case._

It was late when he woke the next morning. She was slumbering peacefully right next to him, smiling in her sleep, whimpering quietly. He longed to touch her, but he dared not. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop himself and she was in no shape to deny him. He would just take care of her. Like he always did.

He wondered what had happened and what her dream was about. Whatever it was, he liked where this was headed. It appeared she had made her decision. And he didn't really care what had brought her to it.

 _9:45 p.m._

The shift passed slowly. He met Lee for a quick dinner, filling him in on the day's festivities, knowing that Rosie would flip her lid. The Coulters had been waiting for years for Jack and Elizabeth to get their heads out of the sand and just make out already. Even going as far as trying to encourage it to happen on several occasions during Undergrad.

Jack's body was hot by the time he got off work. He had been thinking about her all day long, and Lee's teasing had not helped. Reminding him of all the times that they'd been together, but not _together_. All the times they'd almost kissed, but hadn't. He messaged her.

" _Just got off work. You still awake?"_

" _Yes. You coming here?"_

" _If I'm invited."_

" _You don't have to ask. You never do."_

He grinned at her words and shrugged his shoulders. She was right. He usually just stopped by whenever he was thinking about her. Which, admittedly, was often. Even though he shouldn't have been because she had been in a relationship for years.

But now. Now he could think about her whenever he wanted. And he could _do_ whatever he wanted. Whatever _she_ wanted. _Finally_. And she had given him permission today.

He parked around back, next to her car. He slowly walked up to her door, unsure of what to expect. They definitely needed to talk about this, but really, what he wanted to do did not involve talking. Unless it was moaning like she was in her sleep. His dimples appeared.

He walked inside and found her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a bottle of water. She was wearing his CPD shirt cinched at the side. His sweats low on her hips. She meant business.

"Hey. How was your day?"

She handed him a bottle of water and took a drink from hers. When she lifted her arm, he could see her hipbones and a tiny trace of red lace. His body throbbed in his suit. His chest felt tight and he took off his jacket.

He said nothing. First his gun, his cuffs, all his gear was placed on the counter. She just watched. He loosened his tie and she walked closer. She waved his hands down to his sides and began loosening it further, pulling the pieces apart and sliding it off him, dropping it to the floor.

Then the buttons. Her fingers were so delicate and purposeful. One by one by one. His hands on her hips, slipping under his shirt. That smelled like her. Like him. Like her.

She slipped her hands under the shirt and pulled it down over his shoulders. Her hot breath on his neck. _This is happening._

"Elizabeth." He swallowed hard. "I love you. I'm sorry-"

"No sorry's. No regrets," she interrupted. "Just now. Just me. Just you. I love you, Jack. Always."

He grazed his nose over hers, his cool breath refreshing her and lighting her on fire all at once. Her blood pulsing for him, she thrusted her hips into him and his mouth attacked her.

"Make me yours."

Her whimpers were making him crazy and sent him over and he took her with him. Propelling them into a new world where it was just the two of them. Everything intertwined, no ends to unravel.

He kissed her again, hard and deep, needing her in his space every single second of the day. Not just close but close with hands, skin and tongues touching. Where light couldn't find. Where the days would meld into nights with time stopping only to store their highs in safe places and keep them in their minds forever.

He didn't stop her as she continued to hold him, her hands roaming hand up and down, feeling like he was on fire and not able to put it out. The smell of her lofting into his nose and running through his blood.

He rolled to her side, their bodies still pressed together. She put her head on his chest. His arm wrapping around her quickly. It had always been the spot she had wanted. Mostly having settled for spooning all these years.

Feeling her bare skin against his was magical. Her soft skin, the heat. Her breath on his chest. Her fingers swirling over it. Her leg draped over his body. He didn't even have to look at it. He could feel how well it fit and just the thought made him shiver.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Not just like a best friend. Like I want _this_ with you, I want dates with you, I want mornings and nights with you. I want your mind; I want your creativity; I want your laughter. I want your love. I want it all. Always."

"It's yours Jack. I'm not just your best friend any more. I want _this_ with you too. God, how I want _this_ with you. Every day. I want your strength; I want your gentleness; I want those dimples. I want your love. I'm all yours, Jack. You can have me. Always."

His lips found hers again. One. Two. Three times before pulling back and grinning at her, his dimples deep in his cheek. "Now tell me about this dream you had."

* * *

Just a little note for my amazing readers-I hope you enjoyed the twist! It was just something that I thought of the other morning and I knew you all would KILL me if I made this the last chapter of English 111. Rest assured, it's not. Just a little one-shot. I'll pick up E111 in the future right where it left off, with them returning from their honeymoon.

But it was fun, right?! I know you all would have been SO mad if it had all really been a dream, but I couldn't resist writing it anyway. :-D

Chemistry 101, the prequel to English 111 will continue, as will The Plan (my other two stories). As always, I really, really love your reviews and hearing your thoughts. Thanks for taking time to do that and sending me all your PM's! I try to answer them all when I can. Can't wait to meet some of you at HFR2!

-lisahoops10


End file.
